Unspeakable Words
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: we've said "goodbye" each other. but why does it still hurts so much? pairing dong hae x UEE. part 3 UPDATE *mian lama hehe*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **A fanfiction that inspired from a song titled **Time To Love** by **T-ara & Supernova**. All cast are owned by themselves. I only owned the plot from my brain. Please no silent reader. Enjoy

* * *

**Unspeakable Words  
**a story about hurt

"In the end, I only wait for you"

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Lee Dong Hae (Super Junior) x Kim Yoo Jin (UEE-After School)

* * *

_..could you let me think that this is unreal? Just once, only this time! Could you?_

Dong Hae menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan kasar. Ia menghela nafas panjang, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, kilasan kejadian itu masih sering melintasi benaknya. Dilepasnya kacamatanya, kemudian memijat ringan tulang hidungnya, untuk meringankan sakit kepala yang lagi-lagi menyerangnya ketika kenangan itu kembali diingatnya.

_Aiisshh.. Sialan! Kenapa harus teringat lagi sih? Setelah sekian lama, kenapa ingatan ini kembali muncul? _

Dong Hae meletakkan buku yang tidak jadi dibacanya tadi kembali ke rak. Ia lalu merebahkan diri di kasur, memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Ia terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan bagaimana kejadian yang telah ia lupakan selama berbulan-bulan itu dapat kembali mengusik pikirannya.

"Kim Yoo Jin..." tanpa ia sadari, nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Dong Hae terhenyak sejenak, memikirkan nama itu yang membawanya kembali pada masa lalu. Masa yang ia kira telah dapat ia kubur dalam-dalam. Bukan, itu bukanlah masa-masa kelamnya. Justru ia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Saat dimana ia bisa melakukan semuanya sesukanya. Tanpa harus mengorbankan perasaanya, tanpa harus menyakiti siapapun.

"Lee Dong Hae, neo, jugeolhae? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menguburnya sedalam mungkin. Melupakannya seolah hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau harus menepati janjimu, kalau kau adalah laki-laki.." ucapnya pada diri sendiri, mencoba mengontrol keinginan yang kembali muncul dalam dirinya. _Aku harus menahannya, aku harus tetap kuat seperti ini_. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mulai memenuhi otaknya.

"Yoo Jin-a..." bisiknya pelan.

* * *

*Dong Hae's Point of View*

"_Komapsumnida_!" ujarnya pada pelanggan yang baru meninggalkan restoran dimana ia bekerja. Setelah ini ia akan masuk kembali dan aku hanya bisa menunggunya keluar lagi dari restoran tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya, menyapanya atau hanya sekedar tersenyum padanya. Yang penting, ada interaksi antara aku dan dia, antara si pengecut Lee Dong Hae dan Kim Yoo Jin.

Padahal aku sedang berusaha melupakannya, menguburnya dalam-dalam seolah semua yang berhubungan dengannya adalah hal terburuk yang pernah ada di dunia. Tetapi, entah mengapa walaupun aku sudah berulang kali menanamkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah yang terbaik, aku tidak pernah berhasil menguburnya. Dan dari ia-bukan-yang-terbaik-untukku berubah menjadi aku-bukan-yang-terbaik-untuknya. Setiap kali aku merindukannya, kakiku entah mengapa selalu membawaku padanya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hal yang sama selalu terjadi. _I always ended here, staring at her without doing anything. Just staring._

Dan disinilah aku, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas keadaanku saat ini. Menyalahkanku atas keputusanku. Menyalahkanku atas tindakanku. Menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi padaku, maupun padanya.

_..could you let me think that this is unreal? Just once, only this time! Could you?_

"Oh, Tuhan.. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kim Yoo Jin.."

* * *

Lelaki bernama Lee Dong Hae itu masih terduduk disana. Memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia menunduk, memandangi ujung sepatunya yang telah kusam.

"Aaaaah!" ujarnya kesal pada diri sendiri. Rahangnya mengeras, menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang marah. Di garuknya kepalanya dengan asal, membuat rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Kukira kita sudah sepakat dengan perjanjian kita?" ujar seorang lelaki dengan setelan hitam rapi secara tiba-tiba. Dong Hae terhenyak, perlahan memalingkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! Lama tak berjumpa!" ujar lelaki itu lagi. Kini dengan senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

-will be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : Regular disclaimer owning applied.

* * *

**Unspeakable Words**  
a story about hurts

"In the end, I only wait for you"

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Dong Hae X UEE

* * *

"Hm? Kau menjadi begitu sombong ternyata sekarang. Bahkan sapaanku saja kau tak membalasnya. Haha.." ujar lelaki bersetelan hitam itu lagi. Walaupun ia tertawa, tak ada ekspresi maupun emosi di wajahnya. Datar, ia terlihat begitu dingin. Dong Hae memberanikan dirinya untuk terus menatap wajah itu. _Wajah yang telah membuatnya seperti ini_. Tanpa ia sadari, rahangnya kembali mengeras. Tangannya terkepal sangat kencang sehingga ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. Pemandangan itu tidak luput dari pandangan lelaki itu. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kau marah. Haha, kau memang tidak berubah. La-bil!" kata lelaki itu lagi, kini masih dengan nada mengejek. Tapi, wajah itu masih tidak memiliki ekspresi maupun emosi. Dong Hae mulai merasa muak dengan semua ini. Muak dengan keadaan yang menjebaknya saat ini. Ia ingin pergi, melarikan diri dari tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, mengampiri Dong Hae dengan tatapan masih mengintimidasi. Langkahnya pelan, tetapi mantap. Saat ia tepat berdiri di samping Dong Hae, ia berhenti sejenak.

"Ingat perjanjian kita. Kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya atau ia—yang kau sayangi itu akan menjadi lebih menderita!" desisnya tajam. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Dong Hae di belakangnya; sendirian dengan tangan yang terkepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit.

* * *

Kadang ia terbangun dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar, atau kadang ia merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kesal, hanya rasa kesal itu yang kini ia anggap memang benar-benar ada. Kesal karena ia merasa dikhianati, kesal karena merasa disakiti, kesal karena ia tidak juga dapat menguasai dirinya sendiri. Bulan-bulan telah berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya dan hingga detik ini ia masih memikirkannya. _And also, wondering is he still thinking of me?_

Kadang, rasa kesal itu muncul bukan untuk ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada _orang itu_, tetapi pada keadaan yang terus diam melihatnya. Keadaan yang tidak pernah mau mengerti betapa ia masih—dan sangat membutuhkan _orang itu. _Betapa keadaan sangat egois, menuntut manusia untuk mengikutinya tetapi tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan pada manusia untuk menikmati hasil dari pengorbanan yang dilakukannya demi keadaan.

"Hhh.._Bogoshiposseo_, Dong Hae-a.." bisiknya pelan. Wanita itu memutar cangkirnya pelan, seakan jarinya dapat menyesap _café latté_ dari cangkirnya dengan memutarnya seperti itu. Wanita itu tertunduk, menahan rasa janggal yang mulai menyusup ke dalam dirinya. Matanya menatap kosong, semuanya terasa hitam-putih baginya. Sejak _orang itu_ pergi, semuanya memang terlihat hitam dan putih. Tak berwarna. Berulang kali ia mencoba memberi warna baru pada hidupnya, semua usahanya gagal. Hitam dan putih. Dunianya.

"Hh…" wanita itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Heee, Yoo Jin-ah. Menghela nafas kenapa?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita telah berdiri di hadapannya. Alisnya bertaut, menandakan bahwa wanita itu penasaran. Wanita yang dipanggil Yoo Jin itu tidak menyahut.

"Yoo Jin-ah? Hei! Bumi memanggil Yoo Jin! UEE! Yuuu—iiii! YAH, KIM YOO JIN!"

"Hah? Heh? Eh, _wasso_? _Mian_, tadi aku melamun," kata Yoo Jin, memberi alasan pada wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mimik kesal. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan alasan Yoo Jin karena telah mengabaikannya.

"_Neon wae_? Kenapa kau jadi sering melamun sih akhir-akhir ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk di depan Yoo Jin. Ia langsung menyeruput _café latté _milik Yoo Jin. Yoo Jin tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Eun Jung-ie.._Eojjeorago_?" kata Yoo Jin akhirnya. Eun Jung hanya mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian tersadar bahwa sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu ini hanya menggunakan nada itu pada satu orang. _Orang itu, si brengsek yang tiba-tiba mencampakkan sahabat berhargaku_.

"_Andwae.._Aku, tidak akan membiarkan manusia itu masuk lagi dalam pikiranmu! Hentikan semua pikiran tentangnya, Yoo Jin-ah. Lupakan ia! Mulailah semuanya dari yang baru! Kau harus bisa melakukannya!" kata Eun Jung dengan nada memaksa, keras. Ia tidak ingin—sangat tidak ingin sahabatnya yang berharga itu terluka lagi.

"_Hajiman…_aaaaah! _Molla!_" Yoo Jin menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Eun Jung memandangnya, putus asa karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia telah melakukan segalanya, membantu sahabatnya untuk bangkit kembali dari keterpurukan itu. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berhasil, Yoo Jin tidak bisa kembali sepenuhnya menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Yoo Jin-ah.." Eun Jung mengamit tangan Yoo Jin perlahan. Ditatapnya kedua mata Yoo Jin, mencari celah yang mungkin dapat ia masuki. Celah yang mungkin dapat mengembalikan sahabatnya seperti dulu lagi. Sahabat yang ceria, tidak tahu malu, selalu tersenyum dan jarang melamun. _Oh Tuhan, betapa aku sangat merindukan sosoknya yang dulu_.. Eun Jung terus menatapnya walaupun ia tahu Yoo Jin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

Yoo Jin akhirnya menyerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bahunya mulai bergetar. _Tidak, tidak boleh. Andwae! Tidak, Yoo Jin-ah! Kau tidak boleh menyerah!_ Eun Jung mempererat gengamannya, memaksa Yoo Jin untuk mengerti hatinya, menuruti keinginannya.

"Tidak bisa, Eun Jung-ie..Aku..aku minta maaf.." ujar Yoo Jin di sela-sela tangisnya. Eun Jung memalingkan wajahnya, dan cairan hangat itu mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

-will be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note** : Regular disclaimer owning applied.

* * *

**Unspeakable Words**  
a story about hurts

"In the end, I only wait for you"

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Dong Hae X UEE

* * *

"Yoo Jin-ah!"

Wanita yang dipanggil Yoo Jin itu menoleh. Seorang lelaki sedang melambai padanya dari jauh. Yoo Jin menyipitkan matanya supaya ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

_'Dong Hae?'_

Yoo Jin terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya pada pengelihatannya sendiri. _'Dong Hae kini sedang berada di hadapanku? Setelah sekian lama menghilang?'_ Yoo Jin tertegun, tidak sadar lelaki yang tadi melambai padanya kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Yoo Jin-ah?" lelaki itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Yoo Jin. Yoo Jin tidak menjawabnya, meskipun mata Yoo Jin terarah padanya.

"Yoo Jin-ah?" lelaki itu memanggil Yoo Jin lagi, kini lebih keras. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Yoo Jin untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh?Ya?Kau bagaima…" Yoo Jin tidak melanjutkan perkatannya begitu ia melihat lelaki yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter darinya. Lelaki yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. _Lelaki yang ternyata bukanlah Lee Dong Hae_. Yoo Jin menghela nafas, rasa kecewa tiba-tiba menyusupinya.

"Hn? Ada apa? Kenapa menghela nafas? Tidak senang aku datang ya?" tanya lelaki itu. Tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di matanya.

"An.. Iya! Aku tidak senang kau datang, Lee Hyuk Jae! Dasar menyebalkan!" kata Yoo Jin sambil memasang mimik kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu membuang muka. Sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Hyuk Jae itu kebingungan. Apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba marah padanya?

Yoo Jin melirik Eun Hyuk yang kebingungan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia terkekeh pelan, tidak tahan melihat ekspresi wajah Eun Hyuk yang sudah seperti orang idiot. Eun Hyuk menoleh padanya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya pada Yoo Jin. Sedang aneh kah? Atau memang dia sudah gila.

"Yah! Hentikan bermimik seperti orang idiot, Lee Hyuk Jae. Bisa tidak kau tidak menggagalkan aktingku? Menyebalkan!" ujar Yoo Jin sambil menonjok pelan lengan Eun Hyuk. Ia lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam restoran meninggalkan Eun Hyuk yang masih mencerna perkataan Yoo Jin.

"Mwo? Jadi kau bercanda? Yah! Kim Yoo Jin! Sini kau!Aiish.." Eun Hyuk segera menyusul Yoo Jin dengan sedikit berlari.

* * *

… _maybe you'll see me, maybe you'll come back._

Yoo Jin menutup lokernya dengan kasar. Tangannya memegang sebuah kalung dengan sangat erat. Diremasnya kalung itu hingga ia merasa jari-jarinya sakit. _Menyebalkan_. Padahal ia telah berjanji untuk menemani Eun Hyuk makan malam hari ini, tetapi moodnya seketika menjadi kacau setelah menemukan kalung ini. _Kalung yang telah lama menghilang dari kehidupannya_. Perasaanya kacau balau, antara kesal, marah dan…senang. Kalung itu adalah pemberian _orang itu_. Hanya ia, Eun Jung dan _orang itu_ lah yang tahu kalau kalung tersebut adalah miliknya.

Yoo Jin meraih ponselnya, lalu menekan speed dial nomor dua. Nada sambung segera terdengar dan sesaat kemudian seorang perempuan segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Nee, ada apa Yoo Jin-iee~.." jawab Eun Jung dengan suara lucunya seperti biasa.

"Aa..itu..kau sedang sibuk?"

"Hn..tidak. Kenapa? Mau minum? Aku sangat bersedia kalau kau mengajakku minum! Hehe.." belum belum Eun Jung sudah melantur. Yoo Jin tersenyum geli. Sahabatnya ini sangat tahu bagaimana membuat lelucon setiap saat.

"Anni..Em, keugeon.. Apa kau mengirimkan sesuatu—apapun padaku ke tempatku bekerja hari ini?" tanya Yoo Jin. _Haha, tentu saja ia akan menjawab iya, Yoo Jin. Apa yang kau harapkan?_

"Hee? Paket? Tidak, tuh. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Eun Jung yang segera membuat kaki Yoo Jin melemas.

"Haha.. Serius, Eun Jungiee.. Apa kau mengirimkan paket padaku?" _Kumohon, jawab iya. Iya, please. Jebal.._

"Duuh, Yoo Jin. Buat apa aku bohong. Aku benar-benar tidak mengirimkan apapun padamu. Lagi pula, kalau aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, aku kan bisa langsung memberikannya padamu. Buat apa aku buang-buang uang dengan mengirimkan paket segala?" ujar Eun Jung.

"Aah, keurae? Yasudah, tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya bertanya. Hehe. Sudah ya. Hehe.."

"Nee.." _Klik_

Yoo Jin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Ia tertunduk, sambil memandangi kalung yang masih ada di genggamannya. _Andwae, ini tidak mungkin. Seseorang pasti sedang mengerjaiku, _ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Yoo Jin memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia mengunci lokernya, kemudian meraih tasnya.

…_maybe you've seen me, but maybe you won't come back._

* * *

hello~ hehe maaf update chapter yang ini lama *mana pendek pula* deep bow..RnR please :) thank you

-big hugs,kangyeongsuk


End file.
